Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Mechtanium Surge is the fourth season of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It contains a total of 26 episodes and it made its debut February 13, 2011 in Canada and March 5, 2011 in the United States. Anime Bakugan Interspace gets messy when Dan learns his battling directly threatens Earth. Drago’s exposure to Code Eve has infused him with Incredible Power and as a result Dan accidentally releases Mechtogan Zenthon, a new mysterious entity that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles! While Dan attempts to regain control over Drago’s new powers, an insidious enemy builds an army of “Chaos Bakugan” engineered for total world domination! Will Dan be able to get a hold of Drago's power before its to late? The fourth series of Bakugan Battle Brawlers premiered on February 13 in Canada and premiered on March 5 in the United States. Trivia *This is the only season in which Dan and Drago are not prominently featured. *It's the first season to have Bakugan Real Modes in the Anime that differ than the Real Modes from card images/Bakugan Dimensions. *G-Power levels and effects of abilities are not seen in this season. Abilities are only described. *This is the first Bakugan season which features Brawlers and Bakugan hailing from every planet introduced in previous seasons, namely Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia. *This is the second Bakugan season to feature DNA Codes. *The Bakugan from this season are actually made with diecast metal. *This is the first time Dan Kuso is not ranked as the Number One Brawler since he lost the title to Anubias. It is also the first season Dan isn't the leader of the Brawlers as Shun Kazami takes on the position though Dan doesn't know this. *It is the first season that has Bakugan with different Attributes from previous variations. *Several characters from past seasons return, such as Preyas, Marucho's father, Wavern, Helios and Spectra. *It is the first season where the Dragonoid evolution from the first episode of the anime isn't released in the first Wave in the game (Titanium Dragonoid). *It is the fourth season to have a secondary main antagonist with a spiky hairstyle. *This is the first season where characters from all the previous seasons are seen either physically or in a picture. *This is the first season currently without a main Brawler who was either evil from the beginning or turned evil, or turned good. Season 1 had Alice Gehabich, Season 2 had Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom and Season 3 had Ren Krawler and Jake Vallory. *This seasons Bakugan have higher stats on Bakugan Dimensions than the Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders. It is also the first season of Bakugan that has a different ending credits screen. The past three seasons have all been the same. *This is also the third consecutive season in which Dan Petronijevic voices a main member of the Battle Brawlers: two with Spectra Phantom and one with Jake Vallory. *This is the fourth time consecutive season in which Scott McCord, Zachary Bennett and Joanne Vannicola voices the main protagonist of the Battle Brawlers. It is also the first season that Katie Lemieux put her voice as a villain; in the past seasons, she puts her voice as Julie Makimoto. Characters Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso (Scott McCord) **Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid **BakuNano: Sonicanon **Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titan: Zenthon/ Zenthon Titan **Mobile Assault: Zoompha *Marucho Marukura (Joanne Vannicola) **Bakugan: Trister **BakuNano: Crosstriker *Shun Kazami (Zachary Bennett) **Bakugan: Taylean **BakuNano: Hammermor **Mechtogan: Silent Strike **Mobile Assault: Koptorix *Paige (Annick Obosawin) **Bakugan: Boulderon **BakuNano: Slingpike *Rafe (Andrew Craig) **Bakugan: Wolfurio **BakuNano: Lanzato *Spectra Phantom (Dan Petronijevic) **Bakugan: Infinity Helios **BakuNano: Bombaplode Villians *Mag Mel **Bakugan: Razenoid **BakuNano: ??? **Mechtogan/Mechtogan Titan: Dreadeon/ Razen Titan Team Anubias *Anubias **Bakugan: Horridian **BakuNano: Aeroblaze **Mechtogan: Smasheon & Venexus *Ben **Bakugan: Bolcanon **BakuNano: Hyper Pulsor **Mobile Assault: Axellor & Rapilator *Jack Punt **Bakugan: Krakenoid **BakuNano: Gem Sabre *Robin *Noah Team Sellon *Sellon **Bakugan: Spyron **BakuNano: Daftorix **Mechtogan: Braxion & Deezall & Rockfist & Miserak *Chris **Bakugan: Vertexx **BakuNano: Orehammer *Soon **Bakugan: Krowll **BakuNano: Slicerix Other Characters *Dylan *Shuuko Marukura *Kato *Code Eve Other Bakugan *Preyas *Amazon *Wavern *Iron Dragonoid Minor Teams *Tri-Twisters / / **Bakugan: Cyclone Percival / / **BakuNano: Shoxrox *Bash Brothers / **Bakugan: Flash Ingram / **BakuNano: Shoxrox New Features *BakuNano *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *BakuMutant *Baku Sky Raiders *BakuFusion *Bakugan Battle Suit Video Video:All New Mechtanium Surge Bakugan In Die Cast Metal!|Bakugan in Die Cast Metal Video:All New Bakugan Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans!|New Mechtogan And Mechtogan Titan Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - February & March, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 1 Release Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - May & June, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 2 Release Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons